


Welcome Home

by GoldenCheetah54



Series: All Yours, All Mine [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kallus needs a hug, M/M, Sweet, We all need a hug from Zeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCheetah54/pseuds/GoldenCheetah54
Summary: So I just finished watching Rebels and all of the feels happened. I've also been inspired by a number of Kalluzeb writers, so I thought I'd make my own. This is the first work of a series, so feel free to leave suggestions and feedback!
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: All Yours, All Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764739
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching Rebels and all of the feels happened. I've also been inspired by a number of Kalluzeb writers, so I thought I'd make my own. This is the first work of a series, so feel free to leave suggestions and feedback!

With the _Ghost_ safely in hyperspace, ex-Imperial Agent Kallus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sank to his knees, back against the cold durasteel wall. He had made it. Kallus could barely believe it when so many hadn't. He knew the Rebels would struggle after the sacrifice of Commander Sato. Kallus felt responsible for every death that occurred that day; if he had been more careful, Thrawn wouldn't have found him. If he'd worked faster, if he'd been braver, if he'd…

"Kallus!" a gruff voice said, pulling him out of his stupor of self-deprecation. Kallus looked up, up at the towering lasat before him. Zeb crouched down before him, placing a hand on Kallus' shoulder. He winced at the touch, both from the feeling of sympathy from someone he failed and from the pain of the beating he took at the hands of Thrawn's Death Troopers. Zeb pulled his massive hand back from the man's shoulder.

"Karabast, you're hurt bad," Zeb said, frantically scanning Kallus' broken face with those luminous green eyes. "Let's get you patched up." Zeb rose and offered Kallus his hand for support. Kallus wanted to take Zeb's offer of support, but he couldn't. Kallus turned his head away from Zeb in shame. Kallus thought he failed; he felt he didn't deserve support nor did he understand why Zeb would help him.

"It's nothing," the blond man said quietly. "Others need help more than me." A growl emanated from the purple bulk in front of him.

"Kallus, if you don't take my hand and go get looked at, I will pick you up and take you there myself," Zeb said seriously. Kallus considered his options before relenting, placing a small, shaking hand in Zeb's large paw. Zeb carefully pulled Kallus up. It took all of his willpower not to scream in pain. Now that Kallus was standing again, he became more aware of the extent of his injuries. It felt like the leg he injured on the ice moon with Zeb had been broken again, a few ribs felt like they were poking places they shouldn’t be, in addition to the bloody mess that was his face.

Zeb put his arm around Kallus' waist but quickly moved it down to his hips after the shorter man gave a pained hiss. Kallus put his arm around Zeb's broad back, only just able to grab around the other side. Under normal circumstances, Kallus would be embarrassed to be in such close proximity of his friend but currently found the warmth comforting and safe.

The pair walked to the cargo hold where a number of rebels were being treated for various injuries. What stood out most to Kallus was the mood: the sadness was palpable. He saw pilots cling to their wingmen, weeping at the loss of a friend. A soldier was frantically asking around to know if her husband had made it on to a transport ship in time. This was the last hit Kallus could take. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing loudly, tears falling freely down his bruised face. Zeb was stunned by the outburst of emotion from the normally stoic man, but deep down, Zeb understood.

“Kanan! Ezra! Help! ” Zeb called, hoping somebody would come. “Come on, buddy, you need to get up.” Kanan rounded the corner, stunned at the sight before him. Snapping into action mode, he knelt beside Kallus.

“Can you walk?” Kanan asked Kallus gently. Through his sobs, Kallus managed to shake his head no. “Zeb. Can you carry him to your room?” Zeb picked up the shaking Kallus as delicately as he could, not wanting to cause any further pain. Kallus clutched at Zeb’s chest, breathing ragged. Kanan opened the door to Zeb’s room, and the lasat gently set Kallus down on his bed.

“Dr. Zeb is in the house. Now, where does it hurt?” Zeb joked, trying to soothe the mess of a man that was Kallus, who let out a small noise that may have been a laugh. 

“You know damn well it hurts everywhere,” Kallus said weakly. His tears had dried but his breath was still shaky. Kanan returned to the cabin with an armful of medical supplies. Kanan and Zeb began doing what could be done with their meager training and supplies. Kanan wrapped Kallus’ leg in a splint while Zeb dabbed bacta salve on the cuts and bruises on the man’s face.

“Ok, ehm...I need to take your shirt off to get at you other injuries,” Zeb said sheepishly. “Is that okay?” Beneath the dark bruises, Kallus blushed and nodded his head yes. Pulling scissors from the pile of medical supplies, and began gently cutting the blood-soaked fabric of Kallus’ Imperial uniform. Zeb was glad to see it go. Gently moving the cut shirt away, Zeb marveled at Kallus’ impressive physique. Zeb’s eyes danced from Kallus’ rounded pectorals to the definition in his abs, all tied together nicely by a covering of golden-brown hair leading down into the human’s pants.

Kanan nudged Zeb, breaking his fixated gaze and set about treating the various cuts and bruises. The blind Jedi gave a knowing wink before speaking.

“Well, your leg’s been taken care of, for now; we’ll be able to get some more substantial treatment for you when we reach Yavin. Zeb, you’re welcome to stay with your friend. I’ll be with Hera in the cockpit,” Kanan said, rising. Kanan looked Kallus dead in the eyes. “Thank you, Kallus. For everything. You came to us when we needed you most.” Kanan exited the room, leaving Zeb and Kallus alone.

“How can he say that?” Kallus asked sadly. “I failed you all. I only caused death by coming here.” Zeb stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kallus.

“But you saved most of us with your warning. Without it, none of us would have made it,” Zeb firmly said. “ _I_ wouldn’t have made it. Just...try and get some sleep. We can talk more when you can breathe properly.” Kallus couldn’t argue with that request now that he was lying down, a wave of fatigue came over him. Zeb went about untying the man’s boots.

“Zeb, you needn’t do that.”

“Nonsense. You’ll be hard-pressed to get comfortable sleep with broken ribs. Speaking of…” Zeb said. He picked up a packet of painkillers and his canteen. “Might help you sleep.”

Kallus took both, opened the packet, and swallowed down the pills with a gulp of water.

“Thank you, Garazeb,” Kallus said softly.

“Course, Kallus. You’d do the same for me,” Zeb said, rising from a crouch. He grabbed a blanket and gently draped it across the dozy Kallus.

“Alexsandr,” Kallus said. “My name is Alexsandr.”

“I thought your name was ‘Agent,’” Zeb quipped.

“It certainly felt that way for a time,” Kallus remarked sadly. “Not many people even knew my first name, let alone used it.”

“Well, Alexsandr, things will be better. I promise. Now get some rest. You’ve earned it.” Alex found that easier to believe coming from Zeb. Alex’s eyes drifted shut, and soon he was snoring softly. Zeb stayed with him until he was sound asleep.

“Welcome home, Alex,” Zeb said quietly. He bent over and placed a light kiss on Alex’s forehead before leaving.

A rare smile crossed Alex’s face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments!

Alexsandr woke with a start, frantically looking around, wondering where he was. Coming to his senses, he remembered he was aboard the _Ghost_ , being transported to the Rebel base on Yavin IV. Alex attempted to sit up but was promptly stopped by a dull ache emanating from his right flank. Lying back into the bed, he pulled the warm blanket closer to his bare chest and took a deep breath.

 _Zeb_. The whole room smelled of the lasat; a spicy, earthen scent that made Alex feel secure and safe. The door swooshed open and in walked Zeb, concern on his face. The concern melted into a warm smile at seeing Alex awake.

“Good timing. We’re here,” Zeb said. “Can you walk? Or do I have to carry you again?” Surely Zeb meant it as a joke, but that didn’t make the offer any less tempting for Alex. The human tried to sit up again, but the pain from his ribs grew more intense the farther from the bed he got. Zeb sighed scooped Alex into his arms.

“What are you doing? I’m not an invalid; I can do it myself,” Alex protested.

“I’m sure you can, but that doesn’t mean you have to,” Zeb said, looking down at the blond man in his arms. The soft fur of Zeb’s arm felt good against Alex’s bare back. It took most of Alex’s willpower to not snuggle closer to Zeb’s chest. Zeb draped a blanket atop Alex, and the two of them left the small cabin and disembarked the _Ghost_ with the rest of her crew. They were all greeted by General Dodonna, Mon Mothma, and an unfamiliar man.

“Welcome to Yavin, Spectres,” Mon Mothma said. She saw Alex in Zeb’s arms. “And this must be the brave Imperial defector we’ve heard about. Welcome to Yavin, Fulcrum.” Alex patted Zeb on the shoulder to signal he’d like to be set down. Zeb complied, immediately missing the warmth of Alex against his arms. Alex did his best to straighten his posture in front of the rebel leadership.

“Alexsandr Kallus, at your service, ma’am,” Alex said crisply, saluting with his left hand as to not anger his broken ribs.

“You were an Imperial Security Bureau agent, were you not?” the unfamiliar man asked.

“Yes, sir. ISB-021.”

“This is General Davits Draven, Rebel Intelligence,” Senator Mothma explained to the group

“Yes,” General Draven said cooly. “Agent Kallus, we need to speak as soon as you’re able.” Zeb noticed Alex wince at be called “Agent” again. 

“With all due respect, sir, but Alex needs medical attention,” Zeb spoke up, trying to sound as courteous as possible. Draven considered this but gave a curt nod indicating Alex may head to the medbay.

Mon Mothma gestured at the main structure, indicating the Spectres should follow. Alex began to hobble his way with the group when Zeb swept him off his feet, again.

“You aren’t helping me prove my worth to General Draven,” Alex whispered in one of Zeb’s fluffy ears.

“Ah, c’mon. You know you love it,” Zeb purred. Alex opened his mouth for a witty comeback but held his tongue lest he say something silly. He _did_ enjoy being carried in the lasat’s firm grasp but wouldn’t admit that.

Zeb took Alex to the medbay where his injuries were treated properly and was allowed to rest until he was healed. Alex had no intent to stay bedridden until his bones healed fully; he was eager to start serving the Rebellion in earnest. After only a few days in bed, Alex was up and ready to get started, relying on a crutch until his leg had fully healed. Zeb naturally disapproved of Alex’s gusto to return to work, but the man’s tenacious spirit was one of the things Zeb admired most about his friend.

Alex was summoned to the Situation Room, presumably to be interrogated by the Council to ensure he wasn’t an Imperial triple agent. Present at the meeting was Senator Mon Mothma and Generals Draven and Dodonna. Hera was also present, presumably to fill the shoes of the recently departed Commander Sato, and the general’s insignia upon her sleeve confirmed that fact.

“Alexsandr Kallus,” Senator Mothma began. “While you have done the Rebellion a great service, we cannot ignore your past actions taken against us. We have summoned this council to produce a verdict on your membership in the Rebellion.” While this meeting was expected by Alex, the words did not hurt any less. The man did his best to steel himself and looked intently at the Council.

“Alexsandr’s actions as Fulcrum helped the Rebellion more than his deeds as Agent Kallus ever hurt us. He saw that the Empire was evil and took the brave step to leave. I would say that should be enough,” General Syndulla explained. “Plus, I’ve seen him in action. We could use a leader like him.”

The Council debated back and forth about whether or not Alex was still an Imperial Agent, or if Alex should even be allowed to leave if he wasn’t permitted to join. It felt as if this circular meeting would go on for hours if not for a certain purple lasat entering the room.

“This is ridiculous!” Zeb exclaimed, seeming to have come from nowhere. “Alex risked his life every time he sent us a Fulcrum transmission! He saved our fleet! Why is this even a discussion?” Zeb approached Alex and placed a protective hand upon the man’s shoulder, ignoring his look of disbelief.

“Zeb, now isn’t the time…” Hera began.

“Let him say his piece, Hera,” Senator Mothma said softly. “Clearly this issue is important to Captain Orrelios if he would enter a _closed-door_ meeting uninvited.”

“Thank you, Senator,” Zeb said. He looked Alex in the eyes, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

“When we were stuck on that ice moon, Alex could have killed me. I saw he thought about it, but in his eyes, I could tell he knew he was wrong. He helped me get out of that cave. I told him to start asking questions, and he’d find the truth. Clearly, he found it, because he’s standing here today. I know in my heart that Alex is here because he found the truth. He’s here to help and make a change for the better. If you’d have seen him when we pulled him from the escape pod, broken and bruised by the Empire he once cherished, you could tell that this man is a Rebel and turned his back on the evil he once blindly served. 

“Alex shook with grief that night. He blamed himself for those we lost leaving Atollon when he was the one who saved us. _Saved me_. I know that this man is a Rebel. And he’s here to stay,” Zeb said firmly, arms crossed. All of the Councilmembers stood silently. Zeb saw a silent smile on Hera’s face.

“Well said, Captain,” Senator Mothma said after a moment of consideration. “My mind is made.”

“As is mine,” Hera replied. The others in the room shared a look and each of them nodded at Senator Mothma, even General Draven, although both Alex and Zeb could tell he was not fully in agreement with the rest of the Council.

“Alexsandr Kallus,” Senator Mothma said clearly. “Welcome to the Rebellion.”

Alex couldn’t believe it. He was a Rebel now. Zeb looked back at him, a toothy grin plastered wide across his face. That same expression was creeping its way on to Alex’s.

“Given your background, it’s been decided that you’ll work in Intelligence with me,” General Draven said curtly. “Report to my office at 0600. Congratulations.” The Council turned to leave, with Zeb, Alex, and Hera remaining. Hera crossed to Alex and gave him a gentle hug.

“Welcome aboard, Alexsandr. We’re glad to have you, and you’re welcome on the _Ghost_ anytime,” Hera said delicately.

“Thank you, General,” Alex said. Hera patted his arm as she left. Zeb pulled Alex into a much less gentle hug. Alex endured the pain in his side, too high on the feeling of belonging.

“That was quite a speech you gave. I didn’t know you had such a silver tongue,” Kallus said after being released from the lasat’s grasp.

“You’d be surprised at the amount of credit my tongue gets me,” Zeb said rakishly. Kallus choked on the air he was breathing, turning a bright shade of red. Zeb laughed and put an arm across Alex’s back.

“C’mon, _rebel scum_ , let’s go celebrate!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, but I had so much to say about these two goofs! Thank you all for your extraordinarily kind words on the last two chapters! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Two weeks since the fateful day that Alex had officially become a rebel, he had already been promoted to captain and was well-liked in the Intelligence Department. Even General Draven had taken a liking to Alex, although that was mostly down to his stellar performance. An intelligence agent approached Alex's desk.

"Sir," she said, saluting. "General Draven wishes to speak with you in his office immediately." Alex looked up from the data he was scanning. 

"Thank you, Yvette, isn’t it?” Alex asked.

“Yes, sir. Yvette Junero, at your service.” Yvette looked pleased that Alex remembered her name as she returned to her duties. Alex made a promise to himself that he’d never refer to anybody as “Agent” or as their rank. He did his best to remember everybody’s name. Alex knew how dehumanizing it was to only be known as a title. He would not give that treatment to anybody.

Alex rose from his desk, saving his work twice like he always did, and did his best to make his long hair presentable for the General. That was one of the many upsides of being in the service of the Rebellion: the dress code was far more relaxed than in the Empire. Kallus wore a simple grey jacket that was far more comfortable than the constricting uniform he wore as an ISB Agent. He also allowed his beard and hair to grow out a bit more which was easier to maintain. Zeb had said he looked a bit more human with free-flowing locks of golden hair instead of the close-cut hair slicked back with a whole tube of gel.

Thinking of Zeb brought a warm, fluttering feeling in Alex’s core. He hadn’t seen his best friend since the _Ghost_ crew left for a scouting mission on an Imperial base. Alex had heard they’d be back any day now and was eagerly waiting for that day. But, for the moment, Alex had to focus on the meeting with General Draven. Stopping at the door to the General’s office, Alex shook thoughts of Zeb out of his head and knocked. The door opened and Alex entered. 

General Draven was sitting at his desk, typing out a report of some kind. He barely looked up when Alex entered.

“I have an off-world assignment for you. There are whispers of a new class of Star Destroyer under development. This could be the superweapon Saw Gerrera was convinced of existing. You will join General Syndulla and her crew to infiltrate the base they are scouting on Fondor and extract as much data as you can on this new ship. Understood, Captain Kallus?” General Draven explained plainly. He slid a datapad across his desk.

“Yes, sir,” Alex said, doing his best to conceal his excitement about going on a mission with the Specters. _With Zeb_ . Alex saluted, grabbed the pad, and left. After the door to the office had closed, Alex allowed a wide smile to cross his face. He went about gathering his gear. Alex lamented the loss of his bo-rifle when he had fled the _Chimaera_ and settled for a pair of A180 blaster pistols. Satisfied with his loadout, Alex headed for the landing pad where the _Ghost_ usually docked.

Sure enough, she was there, looking no worse for wear. Hera and Chopper were arguing about some technical issue that manifested, Ezra and Kanan were discussing some Jedi technique or other, and Zeb and Sabine were loading cargo on the _Ghost_. Alex smiled seeing all of his friends and comrades were their normal selves. Zeb saw Alex approaching and ran over to the human, leaving Sabine to struggle to push a particularly large crate up the ramp. Zeb pulled Alex into a tight hug that seemed to be customary whenever the pair met.

“How’d the mission go?” Alex asked after he pulled away from the lasat.

“Oh, the usual,” Zeb said with a grin.

“That bad? Well, with any luck, things will go smoother next time. I’m joining you for your next assignment.” Zeb was about to say something when Sabine called out at them.

“Hey, Zeb! You can canoodle your boyfriend when we’re loaded up!” the Mandalorian shouted loudly. All eyes were on Alex and Zeb. Alex was turning red and Zeb let out a loud growl.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Zeb called back. _Yet_ , he thought to himself, hoping there may be a chance. “We’ll talk more once Ms. Nosy isn’t around,” he said, jerking a meaty thumb over his shoulder. Zeb looked at Alex carefully, about to say something, but instead lumbered off to help Sabine, mumbling to himself. Alex was still bright red, wondering why the fluttering sensation in his chest was back from earlier. It returned when he saw Zeb, doubled when the two embraced, and exploded like a proton bomb when Sabine had called him Zeb’s boyfriend. 

He had come to realize he thought the lasat was attractive after seeing the display of musculature on the ice moon, but where the deeper, emotional connection came from, Alex couldn’t say. After adding all of these pieces together, a shocking realization dawned on the human. He wanted Zeb to be more than a friend; he loved Garazeb Orrelios. 

“ _Karabast_ ,” Alex whispered, stealing his friend’s favorite expletive. He would need to deal with that later. Right now, he had a job to do. Walking over to Hera, Alex practiced a breathing exercise he developed back in his Imperial days. With each inhale, he visualized a trash compactor crushing the distracting and negative thoughts, and every exhale removed the debris, leaving his mind blank and ready to focus on the task at hand.

“General Syndulla,” Alex said. “I’ve been assigned by General Draven to accompany you on your next mission.” Alex handed her the datapad Draven had given him. “We’re to infiltrate the Imperial base you scouted and steal any information we find about a new class of Star Destroyer.” Hera and Alex discussed the details of the mission as they loaded onto the _Ghost_.

🝱 🝱 🝱

“An Onager-class Star Destroyer?” Kanan asked, deflecting a stormtrooper’s blaster bolt back into his face. “That’s an odd name. What’s so special about it?” Chopper, who was hacking the Imperial database on Fondor, let out a series of warbles explaining what was so dangerous about this new breed of capital ship.

“He says that it’s a… superweapon! It has turbolasers with enough destructive power to level entire cities!” Alex said, taking cover behind a console. “Maybe that’s what the kyber crystals Ezra and Sabine found are for?” More and more stormtroopers were converging on Group A, consisting of Kanan, Alex, Zeb, and Chopper while Group B went about causing a suitable distraction to mask their escape.

“Let’s look at the plans when we aren’t being shot at, maybe?” Zeb shouted above the din of battle. Alex and Zeb were both in the center of a ring of computer stations, fending off the onslaught of stormtroopers while Kanan covered Chopper. One such trooper had managed to flank Zeb, who was unaware at the blaster leveled at the side of his head. Alex, on the other hand, was acutely aware of the danger his friend was.

“Zeb!” Alex cried, running to tackle the lasat. Alex brought him down just in time as a red blaster bolt hit the terminal where Zeb’s head had been a mere moment ago. Alex unloaded three shots from his twin pistols into the soldier that dared to threaten his lasat. Looking down at the positions the two were in, Zeb was being straddled by Alex, his muscular thighs framing Zeb’s wide waist.

“So, come here often?” Zeb rumbled, deadly laser blasts whizzing by overhead.

“Only when there’s a handsome lasat to save,” Alex said with a slight smirk. “What about you?”

“Only to admire the view…” Zeb said sensually, running a large hand up Alex’s leg to his waist. “But I’ll tell you one thing: the customer service is terrible here.”

“Boys, flirt later, fight now?” Kanan called at them. Realizing the position they were in, a deep blush that spread all the way down Alex’s neck emerged, and he hurriedly got off of Zeb and started blasting. Zeb was a bit slower to rise, a string of mumbled curses escaping his lips.

Chopper let out a fast string of noises, indicating that he’d extracted all the data on the Onager and that it was time to leave. The four rebels began an expeditious retreat.

“Where’s that distraction?” Zeb roared, shooting behind him while running down the gray hallways of the Imperial base. As if on cue, Ezra came on over the base intercom.

“Attention all personnel: this is Commander Bridger. The base is lost. Lay down your weapons and surrender to the rebels immediately,” Ezra’s voice said in his affected Coruscanti accent. Considering how frequently Ezra seemed to pull stunts like this, Alex thought it might be a good idea to teach the kid how to actually sound like an Imperial and give proper clearance codes. As “Commander Bridger’s” order was repeated, most of the stormtroopers actually did drop their blaster rifles. Kanan shrugged at Zeb and Alex with a lopsided grin indicating they should just go with it.

Both groups made it back to the hangar where the _Ghost_ was set to pick them up. Not long after their arrival, the _Ghost_ swung in the hangar, and the chin guns began to fire into the horde of stormtroopers coming up behind the ground team. After everybody was on board, the _Ghost_ flew out of the hangar and entered lightspeed just as TIEs began to deploy from the Star Destroyers from orbit.

The group moseyed their way into the cockpit to debrief with Hera. Now that the imminent danger was gone, Alex had time to mull over his encounter with Zeb. While far from an ideal way to announce his attraction to the lasat, it could have gone worse. Zeb seemed at least somewhat responsive. 

_No, no, calm down. The heat of battle makes people do peculiar things. Best not to get your hopes up. Perhaps it’s time I talked with him about this_ , the self-conscious man thought to himself. As Alex walked alongside Zeb, the lasat’s ears were drooping downward slightly, indicating disappointment or sadness. Now wasn’t the time though. They needed to look at what Chopper had pulled from the computer and see how dangerous this “Onager” really was.

At the cockpit, the team looked over the specs of the T-shaped ship. Massive guns, powerful shields, and thick armor: even _one_ of these ships could likely vaporize the rebel base with only a few blasts from its central guns. Sabine, Hera, and Chopper started to analyze the specifics for any weaknesses. While Alex felt he should be helping (that was his job), he had other things on his mind. Other people specifically.

_And I’d like him on the rest of me, too_ , Alex thought, regretting it immediately. If he went into this conversation with any hopeful expectations, he knew he’d be disappointed; he was a big boy. He could handle rejection. Alex made a quick prayer hoping it wouldn’t come to that. Heart in his hand, he knocked on the door to Zeb’s cabin. Zeb opened the door, worry furrowing his large brow.

“Hey,” he said, not meeting Alex’s amber eyes.

“Hello,” Alex replied, also avoiding the other’s gaze. “Might we talk? In private?” Zeb stepped away from the door and gestured into the small cabin. Alex didn’t know where to begin.

“Um… so, look...karabast, I’ve never been good at these things,” Alex nervously expressed, rubbing the back of his head. “About what happened in the control room. When I was… on top of you,” he said quietly. Zeb was staring at the floor. “I hope I didn’t cross a line with what I said. I know that the heat of battle brings out even the most well-guarded emotions, and that’s what happened. 

“I’m sure it isn’t easy to hear, but… I do think you’re handsome, as I said earlier. I like you, very much. Hell, I might love you, Garazeb. I’m sorry to put this on your already full plate, but you need to know before I do something foolish that ruins our friendship.” Having finished, Alex looked up, feeling the familiar pressure of tears building in his eyes and the trembling of his lower lip. Zeb was silent, eyes wide, ears flat against his head, and mouth open; a sign of shock and surprise.

Interpreting this reaction as defeat, Alex nodded sadly and turned to leave the cabin. As he opened the door, a large hand caught his wrist. Turning around to speak, Alex was pulled close to Zeb, a hand instinctively going up to the lasat’s chest; Zeb’s hand was placed lightly on Alex’s waist. The look of shock on Zeb’s face had been transferred to Alex.

“When you were...on top of me, that’s when everything clicked. I don’t know why the pieces didn’t come together sooner. You’re attractive, cunning, brave, intelligent. An ideal mate, really. But when I looked into your eyes, I understood the feeling in my chest whenever I see you. I love you, Alexsandr Kallus. And hearing you say that you love me has made me the happiest damn person in the whole Outer Rim. Now, unless you’re opposed, I’d very much like to kiss you.”

Alex responded by bringing his hand up to Zeb’s cheek, feeling the wiry hair of his beard, stroking his thumb underneath Zeb’s eye. The lasat raised a furry paw to mirror that motion, swiping away the tears that were beginning to run down Alex’s face. Looking into each other’s eyes, their faces inched closer until they met. And when they did, a thousand fireworks went off inside each of their chests. The way that Alex felt against Zeb is a sensation unable to be described by words. It simply was _right,_ as if the universe or the Force had created all of history to lead to this moment, this joining between a human and a lasat.

The two lovers pulled away as if to see that the other was still there. Satisfied that neither would evaporate from this dream-like experience, Alex and Zeb kissed again, and again, and again, each kiss becoming more passionate and fervid. Both were so enraptured with each other’s embrace that neither heard the door open or the young Ezra Bridger enter the room.

“Hey, Zeb. Hera found someth… _WOAH!_ ” Ezra jumped at the shock of seeing his roommate pushing Alex against the wall of his cabin.

“ _DO YOU MIND?!_ ” roared Zeb. If looks could kill, the lasat’s gaze would have split Ezra in twain. Ezra stuttered for words, trying to relay his original message mixed with superfluous apologies. Alex simply pointed at the open door. Ezra took the hint and left faster than the mood had been killed by his entry. Alex and Zeb looked at each other and sighed, disappointed at the fleeting romance of the moment.

Still locked in Zeb’s strong grasp, Alex looked up at his lasat.

“Don’t worry, Garazeb. There will be plenty more opportunities to scar Bridger,” Alex said deviously. Zeb let out a throaty chuckle.

“If somebody had told me I’d fall for an ISB agent, I’d’ve probably punched ‘em.”

“If I knew half of half of what I’m sure of now, I might have just shot them,” Alex confessed.

“Regardless, I’m all yours, Garazeb Orrelios. And you're all mine.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself, Alexsandr Kallus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I was inspired by the song "All Your'n" by Tyler Childers, especially in the closing lines. I feel the tone of that song so closely resembles the relationship I want these two to have. I have several single chapter additions planned to be added to the series. Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments suggesting what these boys should get up to next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I'm always looking for suggestions and feedback.


End file.
